


The better half of me I couldn't quit

by koakola



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koakola/pseuds/koakola
Summary: A simple Klance flowershop / cafe AU





	The better half of me I couldn't quit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livsmessydoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livsmessydoodles/gifts).



> For Liv  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UERMCTAiusY

Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. -- Ann Landers  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Lance muttered something under his breath as he paced through the busy streets, blocking out the gossipy chatterboxes of were Hunk and Pidge. They chattered on about people's crushes and relationship updates among their friends.

 

It wasn’t that he didn't like Hunk or Pidge--they were his closest friends--but after a while, the loud conversations made Lance’s headache. Lance flinched every time they raised their voices but hummed in response to assure them he was still listening.

 

He was already tired, to begin with, but they weren't really helping, and neither was the bustling street of people walking to work and schoolchildren. Loud buzzing of cellphones rang in his ear and the loud conversations reached his ears. People bumped his shoulders every once in a while, threatening him to drop the boxes he was supposed to be taking out to the trash.

 

Lance bit his lower lip as he secured the books that hugged his chest. He pushed them closer and closer to his chest until they felt tight, and he was almost a hundred percent sure he wouldn't drop them.

 

Right as if he jinxed himself, a boy, only slightly shorter than him, bumped into him, sending both of their items flying. The boy dropped a flower pot, which shattered and splattered dirt and ceramic shards across the concrete. Lance dropped his boxes, which spilled their contents among the mess of the flower pot.

 

No one in the crowd bothered to stop or help them. Instead, like the red sea, they parted, circling the two of them.

 

“Shit, sorry about that,” Lance muttered quickly, gathering the contents of the boxes back into their rightful container and reaching over to help gather the shards of the boy's plant.

 

“You're fine, I should be the one apologizing,” the boy chuckled.

 

"But I ruined your plant, " Lance replied, not shifting his vision upwards.

 

"Its totally alright," the boy replied one more time.

 

That's when Lance looked up.

 

And oh,

 

Black hair hung over the boy's forehead and curled around his upturned nose. Lance couldn’t tell if his eyes were a gray or lilac tone, but they were gorgeous nonetheless. The boy's cheekbones were delicately tinted with pink and the early morning sunlight reflected off them.

 

Lance felt his breath catch in his throat and had what he classified as a gay panic. In a sad attempt, he managed to choke out a few words.

 

“I’m Lance.”

-

Keith murmured something under his breath before blurting out an order.

“Iced black coffee, please,” he murmured, resting his elbows on the marble countertop of the cafe.

 

Lance winked back at him to acknowledge him (god how he hated that) and then turned to face the machine.

 

The coffee shop was empty, except for the two of them and Hunk, one of Lance’s friends, who was cleaning in the side room. However, Hunk was fairly quiet besides the occasional scraping noises and grunts as he cleaned.

 

When Lance was done, the shop was filled with the scent of freshly ground coffee and biscuits and other things that made Keith hungrier than he already was.

 

Keith had almost gone nose-blind to most scents since he started working in the flower shop, but something about Lance's odd smell of coffee and cinnamon drew him in.

 

Keith wasn't sure why he knew what Lance smelled like, except for the fact it was one of the little things he learned as he and Lance began talking more and more.

 

Lance hummed a song while he cooked, and Keith grumbled internally about how much he hated it, how much he hated Lance.

 

He hated how his cheeks dimpled and how his eyes crinkled up when he smiled.

 

He hated how bright his eyes were, like the ocean.

 

He hated the soft pink that barely covered Lance’s cheeks and the way his freckles formed constellations.

 

Okay, maybe Keith didn’t hate Lance, but that was just the problem.

 

The problem that Lance was just too beautiful and good for him, and way out of his league too. He was more popular, definitely straight, and most definitely had no interest in Keith not just as a love interest but also as a friend.

 

Keith had never felt this strongly about someone before and he hated it. Hated how talking to Lance made his stomach bubble. Hated how he secretly liked everything Lance did. He hated it so much.

 

As much as Keith shunned to admit it, it was some sort of can’t sleep love kind of crush. Keith would lay in bed, thoughts of Lance flooding his mind. Lance even impeded his dreams at this point. Keith had only known Lance for two or three months, but nothing could stop the impending and forceful waves of caring and admiration for Lance.

 

Godammit, Lance.

 

\--

Lance McClain did not absolutely positively did not, have a crush on the boy who worked at the flower shop across the street.

 

He was stupid, for starters. He always brushed everything off with an angry expression and always matched Lance’s flirting with spitfire. He would try absolutely anything to pick a fight with Lance.

 

It was absolutely stupid

 

But oh,

 

It was just those little chats and bickers that happened daily that drew Lance in.

 

It was the way he smelled of different kinds of flowers, creating some sort of a perfume aura around him.

 

It was the way he leaned on the countertop with his poor posture, and how the sun from the windows flew in between the strands of his jet black hair, making them golden and translucent.

 

It was the way his hair fell over his face, curling over his upturned nose and around his ears.

 

Or the way Lance could never tell if his eyes were a lightly colored lilac, or an ashy grey, or both.

 

Yea, maybe Lance had a crush.

 

One of the most absurd crushes he had ever had. His crush on Allura had been quite stupid, but that crush was obviously not reciprocated and more of a goofy, playful crush. She was gorgeous, funny, brave and absolutely amazing. But once she made it clear she only viewed Lance as a friend, he accepted it.

 

His crush on Nyma was just short lasted and more of a temporary fling than anything. It was just a few over-the-counter flirts, where Nyma gave him her number on a receipt, texted him a few times, and then ghosted him until neither of them talked to each other.

 

This crush was something different.

 

It wasn’t a little crush on an oblivious person, or a large crush on a not-so-oblivious person, no. It was, unfortunately, the worst thing he could think of.

 

A large crush on an oblivious person.

 

Even worse, Keith was one of the straightest people he met and way out of his league.

 

Lance had never believed in soulmates, but the moment Keith had bumped into Lance, he realized it couldn’t have been just a coincidence.

 

Maybe, just maybe, soulmates did exist.

 

\----

 

“One iced black coffee for Keith,” Lance called out.

 

“You know I’m the only one in the shop right?” Keith chuckled, reaching for the coffee.

 

Lance froze for a moment, his breath catching in his throat before he could let it escape. He had never heard Keith laugh at him, or even make an attempt to flirt back. It had caught Lance by such surprise Lance had visibly frozen and been forced to throw on a fake smile.

 

In a quick attempt to recover, Lance swallowed those feelings back into his throat and responded with a choked laugh.

 

After a short pause of breath for Lance to regain his sense and for Keith to take a few sips of his drink, Lance finally responded, curiousity in his eyes.

 

“So,” He began, “When do I get to see your flower shop?”

 

Keith paused his drinking and pulled the straw from his lips. “What do you mean, ‘when’?”

 

Lance bit his lip and raised an eyebrow, “What else would I mean?”

 

Keith blinked. “You realize you can come over anytime, right? Its called a shop for a reason.”

 

Lance stop for a moment, letting his tongue rest on the roof of his mouth. He knew that, but he felt dumb regardless.

 

“I know but I want to see it,” Lance recovered, "Like a tour, perhaps?"

 

Keith glanced at the clock. “I have 20 more minutes of break if you want a short tour.”

 

Lance grinned. “Then let's go.”

 

Keith nodded sharply and grabbed Lance’s wrist, curling his fingers around it and almost dragging Lance down the street through the stream of cars and to the flower shop.

 

\--

 

The moment Lance entered the small shop, wisps of perfume from the hanging flowers filled his nose with a pleasant scent that greatly contrasted from the bold smell of the cafe, where unless you were used to the scents, your nose might burn from the sudden mixture of them in the air.

 

Dangling potted plants and vines crawled from the ceiling, making it look more like a jungle than anything. Lance brushed away any hanging branches with his palms as he followed Keith to the back of the shop.

 

Once they had crossed the main lobby, Keith pulled Lance into a small room that was filled with humid and warm air that reminded him of Florida weather. The room was smalled, and brightly colored, but smelled amazing.

 

When Lance looked up, he couldn’t help but let his jaw drop ever so slightly.

 

The room was coated in a mixture of different kinds of flowers, all arranged by their color. The yellows next to yellows, the blues next to blues. All kinds of varieties of flowers dotted the room. A lot of them Lance had never seen or heard of before, and he realized he wasn’t aware so many existed

 

In the middle of the room sat a table that was coated with different splatters of color from the petals.

 

“So this is where I work,” Keith began, before giving Lance a whole tour of the room and the meanings of the different flowers.

 

"This ones for heartbreak, this one's sort of a 'fuck you' and this one is for confessing your love to someone." Keith rambled on.

 

Lance had never heard Keith talking so much, but he enjoyed every second of it.

 

\--

 

When Keith finally finished, Lance knew he was well over his break, but he didn’t mind. Keith took a deep exhale then turned to face Lance.

 

“Sorry, I probably rambled on too much,” he apologized, fidgeting slightly.

 

“It's alright, but I should probably get back to work,” Lance gestured.

 

Keith nodded, but Lance paused.

 

“There’s a movie night at my place tonight with some of my friends from work, you wanna come?” Lance asked.

 

Keith grinned and nodded. “Sure thing.”

 

Lance smiled back, “Alright then.”

 

Keith was unaware of the happy sigh that escaped his mouth as he watched Lance. His gaze followed Lance until Lance had completely walked across the street and closed the cafe door behind him.

 

When Keith finally turned around, he was expecting to get back to work but was surprised when a familiar face met his.

 

“Who was that?” Shiro teased, a playful grin on his face.

 

Keith yelped.

 

\--

 

Keith sat down on Lance’s couch, staring at the ceiling above him and counting the stick-on stars that hung from the roof of Lance’s room. The room was dark, the curtains blocking the scattered and scarce light from the setting sun.

 

Lance had invited Keith and a few other people over for the movie night, but Pidge had a surprise test, Allura had a late night meeting, and Hunk had a date.

 

Lance had gotten upset that no one could come, and Keith didn’t want to let him down, so they decided a one-on-one movie night.

 

“It’s like a date,” Shiro had teased when Lance had walked away. Keith had jokingly elbowed his in the side and brushed it off, however much he wished it was a date.

 

It was just two friends, hanging out, nothing more.

 

Keith and Lance had known each other for a few months now, and the early rivalry between the two had faded into a friendship (and on Keith’s side, something more).

 

Keith blew air through his mouth from frustration and wistfulness at his brother’s words and tilted his neck up to look at Lance.

 

Lance sat sorting through a pile of shiny CDs looking for a movie for them to watch. They had been planning on watching a chosen movie with the group, but since it was just him and Lance, they decided to rethink their decision.

 

Lance sorted them into piles as he went along, which Keith figured he was using for the best option. As Lance read the options out loud, Keith noticed that fifty percent were what Disney movies and the rest were movies Keith had never seen before.

 

“Do you not have Netflix?” Keith joked.

 

Lance chuckled. “I do, but most of these DVDs are not on Netflix.” Lance turned to face Keith, a goofy grin on his face. “Gotta get those classic movies.”

 

Keith nodded in response and Lance turned back to do the work. Keith had offered several times to help, but Lance shook his head claiming that Keith was the guest.

 

Lance mumbled under his breath until a certain DVD caught his attention. His eyes widened and he grinned.

 

“Keith, have you ever seen Billy Elliot?” Lance said, breaking the silence.

 

“Billy what now?” Keith responded, scootching towards Lance’s pile.

 

“Billy Elliot, it’s literally the best movie ever,” Lance said, grabbing the DVD, “I’m a Billy Elliot warrior.”

 

Keith giggled, sharply covering his mouth when he realized it was a little louder than intended.

 

Lance stared for a moment before grinning then turning back.

 

Keith gave him an approving nod. “If you want to watch it, I will too.”

 

Lance gave a big smile, his eyes brightened, and his dimples crept up his cheeks, almost knocking the wind out of Keith for a moment before he composed himself (He’s just your friend, Keith kept telling himself)

 

Lance popped the DVD into the movie player and scooched back so his shoulder was just brushing Keith’s. Keith saw how happy he was and something lit up inside of him.

 

Seeing Lance happy made Keith happy, but not just because they were friends.

 

He wasn’t quite sure why.

 

\---

 

Keith woke up about an hour later, his head buried in Lance’s shoulder. His vision and mind were foggy, and he was unable to reach any memories in his head.

 

When he realized where

 

For a moment he froze, not being able to think. They were just friends, he repeated in his mind.

 

Lance’s head rested on top of his, quiet snores coming from Lance, Keith’s breath hitched and he slowly attempted to remove himself from the crook of Lance’s neck.

 

Keith slowly blinked sleep from his eyes, taking awareness of his surroundings. He was still in Lance’s apartment, credits flashing on the tv screen.

 

When he was sure Lance wouldn’t wake up, he opened his phone.

 

Shiro: Keith, you're late

Keith: Sorry, fell asleep during the movie

Shiro: Can you drive yourself home or are you too tired?

Keith: I’m good but thanks.

 

Keith looked back at Lance, who was fast asleep. Impulsively, Keith leaned down and kissed Lance’s hair. Releasing his mistake, he quickly pulled away and packed up, before looking back one last time, then pacing out of the door.

 

\----

 

Lance froze when Keith kissed his hair. He wasn’t sure if Keith realized he was awake, but his thoughts spiraled around.

 

The phrase, “were just friends,” lost its color and was now a dull buzzing in the back of his mind.

 

Lance knew what was going on, but he kept the thoughts buried in the back of his mind where not even he could reach them.

 

\---

 

When Lance walked into the coffee shop the other day on a break to meet Keith, he was only greeted by an empty shop.

 

A wave of fear washed over him. What if Keith got into a crash when he drove home last night? What if he was sick?

 

Then again, the store was unlocked, so maybe he was in the back. Lance held his breath in anticipation and walked into the store.

 

When Lance peered into the door, he was only greeted by a face that was not Keith’s.

 

A tall, muscular man with black hair walked out, holding a box of what looked like pots.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked, setting the box down on the desk.

 

Lance yelped, but then recomposed himself.

 

“I was just looking for Keith,” he stuttered.

 

Shiro chuckled. “I know what you’re here for. You’re Lance right?” He turned to face Lance.

 

Lance nodded, instantly relaxing a little bit more.

 

Shiro stuck out his hand, “I’m Shiro, Keith’s older brother.” Lance reached forward to shake it.

 

“I didn’t realize Keith had an older brother,” he murmured, “So, where’s Keith.”

 

“He’ll be here later, he was just tired from last night so I'm covering his morning shift,” Shiro responded.

 

“Alright, then I’ll be off,” Lance began but was responded by Shiro.

 

“Not until you tell me about your little crush,” Shiro teased, smirking.

 

Lance yelped again, his ears and cheeks growing pink. “How did you know?”

 

Shiro continued to smirk. “I had a very oddly similar crush going on a few years back when I was your age, so I’m not blind to stuff like this.”

 

Lance couldn’t respond. He tried to respond but all that came out was a stutter. Knowing he’d been caught red-handed, Lance sighed in embarrassment and covered his face with his hands.

 

“Fine maybe I have a bit of a crush on Keith, but I bet everyone does,” Lance choked out.

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Keith doesn’t...” He paused, choosing his words carefully. “...Know many people.”

 

Lance knew what Shiro was implying and sighed again.

 

“I mean its kinda hopeless though, knowing that he doesn’t like me back. He’s probably straight.”

 

Shiro snorted and Lance was taken aback.

 

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Shiro asked, “And I wish you could hear the way he talked about you behind you.” Shiro softly smiled.

 

Lance felt his chest tighten a bit, but he shook a bit from the sentence Shiro just said. However, the two were interrupted by a grunting noise from the back of the store. The two occupants both turned around and standing right behind them was no one else, than Keith Kogane. Lance froze, staring blankly at the boy that now stood in front of him.

 

"Keith how long have you been here?"

 

\---

 

Keith couldn't breathe for a moment, he had stood there long enough to hear the whole conversation. This crush shouldn't have been that big, or that stupid.

 

When Lance turned around, Shiro had merely blinked and almost whistled out of the room peacefully, leaving a plot of flowers in the middle of the table.

 

Keith wasn't sure what to say.

 

\--

 

"Soooooo," Lance began sheepishly, trying to explain himself.

 

Keith blinked a few times before opening his mouth and closing it again.

 

Then Lance took a deep breath, prepared himself for immediate embarrassment, and opened his mouth to speak.

 

\---

 

"I just really, really like you, okay?" Lance finished after his almost ten-minute-long speech.

 

Keith couldn't speak, he wanted to speak, but it was as if the words were caught in his throat.

 

"Shit," Lance murmured, "Look, I know this is technically stealing but,"

 

Lance reached around from behind him and pulled out a small purple flower.

 

"Someone who I really care about taught me that this flower represents love, and I thought it would be perfect to give to you," Lance said, bringing out the flower that rested in between his fingers and handing it to Keith.

 

And in that moment, Keith knew that no words were needed. Instead, Keith reached over to a short shelf, where a small bouquet of green plants sat. He reached over to hand it over towards Lance, who stood dumbfounded. 

 

"This," he began, "Is an ambrosia flower. I never taught you about it, but it means that love is reciprocated."

 

With a soft touch, he curled one hand in Lance's and cupped the other around Lance's cheek. Lance stuttered and reached for the flower, rubbing his fingers around the petals and staring at it in awe.

 

Keith took a deep breath and leaned forward, taking in Lance in one moment.

 

Lance's eyes widened and froze, but leaned in as Keith did too, till their lips met in the middle, and the pining that had lasted months now wore away to just pure love.

 

Lance's lips tasted of coffee and cinnamon and hot chocolate and Keith found himself getting lost in them until all the surrounding flower shop melted away. Keith forgot of the smell of the flowers, the meanings of the flowers, who he was. All he could think of was: Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance.

 

And oh,

 

He melted into Lance, letting himself sink into him as Lance's hands curled around his waist and the flowers that they had once been holding fell to the ground.

 

\---

 

Lance forgot about the taste of coffee, the smell of coffee, even how to make coffee in those two moments when his tender lips met Keith's chapped ones. He forgot about the world, until his mind just chanted Keith's name, over and over, and over.

 

When the two finally pulled away, their breaths caught in the air for a moment. Silence rung around the building, except for the low buzzing of the air conditioner. When the two finally caught their sense again, Lance began talking.

 

"Keith Kogane," Lance murmured quietly, "Do you want to go out on a date with me?"

 

"Yes," He breathed softly, "I do. I do, I do, I do, I do."

 


End file.
